(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a cable compensation circuit that compensates a voltage drop caused by cables, and a power supply including the same. For example, the cable compensation circuit compensates a voltage drop occurring in a cable connected between a power supply and a battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A cable is connected between an output capacitor of a charger and a battery. A voltage drop occurring in the cable is negligible when an output current of the charger is low (i.e., when a load is light). However, when the output current is high (i.e., when the load is heavy), the voltage drop is increased so that a voltage supplied to the battery is decreased.
An output voltage of the charger is controlled to be a rated voltage that is appropriate for battery charging, but the voltage supplied to the battery may be lower than the rated voltage due to the voltage drop in the cable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.